In some conventional electrical connector backshell assemblies, individual electrical cable shield braid terminations consume large amounts of space inside the connector backshell, thus leaving little room for the signal-carrying wires inside the backshell. Also, individually terminating each of the shield braids consumes large amounts of labor time. However, collectively terminating multiple shield braids that are not carefully organized and dressed may lead to partial or incomplete electrical contact between the shield braids and a termination area.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide electrical connector backshell assemblies having shield braid terminations outside of the connector backshell. It may further be desirable to collectively terminate multiple shield braids. In collectively terminating multiple shield braids, it may be desirable to organize and/or dress the shield braids to maximize electrical contact of the shield braids with the termination area.
Some conventional electrical connector backshell assemblies have an opening for receiving cable bundles having a wide range of diameters. When a bundle does not occupy the entire opening, electrical interference can enter the backshell via the unoccupied portion of the opening.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide electrical connector backshell assemblies with an adjustably-variable opening that can be customized for any size bundle of cables at the time of cable installation.
The electrical connector backshell assemblies of the present invention solve one or more of the problems set forth above.